


Read My Colors

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [37]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #117: Colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Colors

Adam put his jacket on and opened the door to his left to leave Dan’s apartment. He was surprised to find himself in Dan’s studio.He wanted to close the door again, as his eyes caught something purple in the back of the room. He looked down at his phone to check the time and cursed. He should go. But somehow the purple painting was calling out for him. 

He sighed and stepped into the room. He walked over to the painting in long, fast strides. Then he was right in front of it and stared into his own eyes. 

***

His breath caught in his throat. He let his eyes take the painting in. His body on it was purple and naked. It was wrapped in a sheet, only parts of him open to the world. 

His eyes had their real color. Dan managed to catch a vulnerable look in them that made Adam’s heart ache. It was a look of longing and fear. Dan must have memorized that moment somehow. Adam didn’t remember him ever taking pictures. 

Adam stepped closer and touched the painted purple body. Watching himself so close and still so distant, made him feel like crying. 

***

“That is how I see you…”

Dan’s voice startled him out of his haze. 

“Purple and naked?”

Dan laughed while he walked closer to Adam. His face got serious again. 

“You’re like a drug. I can’t get enough, even if a part of me knows, I should stop. I just can’t.”

Adam sighed and tried to look away. But Dan took his face in his hands and forced him to keep their gazes locked. 

“I want to know all of you, I want to paint all your colors. But you won’t let me, you’re always on the run from me.”

***

Adam trembled in Dan’s arms. Dan could easily break him, if he didn’t protect himself. 

“I can’t…” Adam whispered. 

Dan let his dumbs stroke over Adam’s cheeks. He kept his eyes on Adam. 

“You should know by now, that you can trust me.”

He stepped away from Adam.

“You are not easy to love. And I keep saying myself I should quit it. I should just go away and never let you find me again.”

“Don’t leave…”

Adam whispered and Dan looked away. He took a deep breath and looked back into Adam’s eyes.

“Give me a reason to stay.”

***

Adam closed his eyes. Thoughts kept spinning in his head. Maybe this was the end? Maybe Dan was doing now, what Adam should have done right after their first night? 

His heart was hammering in his chest. He tried to calm down and to think about them. Where were they heading to? Dan didn’t seem to be the person Adam always imagined to grow old with. But maybe he was? 

Adam opened his eyes; tears blurred his view, his voice just above a whisper. 

“I don’t think I remember how to let someone love me. I guess I just forgot.”

***

Dan moved closer again and pulled Adam in his arms. He rested his forehead against Adam’s and breathed him in. 

“You don’t have to let me love you. It’s already too late for that. Despite my intentions I let you worm your way into my heart.”

Adam stroked over Dan’s face. 

“Some of my colors are not that pretty.”

Dan smiled. 

“I still want them all, the bright ones and the dark ones.”

Adam sighed and nodded. 

“I want to try Dan. I really do. I just can’t promise anything.”

“That’s enough, at least for now.”

Dan kissed him then. 


End file.
